Daniel
by leshipper
Summary: "Did you sleep well?" Daniel hides his face in her shoulder and grabs onto his mama's tank top. "I guess not, huh? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She kisses the top of his head and grabs his blanket. "But it's five in the morning so we're gonna go sleep with mommy."" Swan Queen. Disclaimer on profile.


"Hi, kiddo." Emma says with a smile.

Instantly the one year old stops crying and struggles to sit up to see his mama.

"Come here, buddy." She says as she walks over to her son and picks him up. "Did you sleep well?" Daniel hides his face in her shoulder and grabs onto his mama's tank top. "I guess not, huh? Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." She kisses the top of his head and grabs his blanket. "But it's five in the morning so we're gonna go sleep with mommy."

Daniel's sea green eyes look up at his mama and he mumbles "mommy" questionably. Emma smiles at her youngest son and nods.

"That's right, Danny. Mommy." Daniel screams delighted and tries to wiggle out of his mama's arms. Emma laughs while hugging him closer. "Easy, mommy's boy. You can't walk yet, remember?"

She lets out a muffled laugh against his brown hair before opening the door and walking down the hall to hers and her wife's room quietly in hopes of not waking up Emmet.

As soon as Emma puts Daniel on the bed to close the door the little boy crawls over to his mommy and climbs on top of her, sitting on her stomach.

"Mommy!" He screams with a laugh.

Regina peeks one eye open and smiles up at her son.

He laughs again and puts his hands in front of him, closing and opening them, asking his mommy to hold him.

Regina sits up, making him fall on his back on the mattress. He laughs and his mommies can't help but grin down at him.

"Five seconds." Emma says while sitting down on the bed, one leg beneath the other. "I only wanted you to wait five seconds while I closed the door. You couldn't do that, could you?"

He giggles.

"Mama! No!"

"Of course you couldn't. You love mommy too much." Regina says while leaning forward, helping sit up and kissing his nose. "Don't you?"

"Yeah!"

Daniel says, slamming his hands in the mattress.

Regina laughs while Emma pokes her arm.

"It's not my fault, my love."

"Maybe." The blonde says while leaning closer to the brunette. "But you sure are loving it."

She closes the gap between them and kisses her. Regina pulls back and purses her lips for a second.

"Yes, I am." She turns to Daniel and opens her arms. "Come here, my little man."

Daniel happily obliges and crawls over to his mommy's lap, quickly snuggling into her chest. Regina wraps her arms around him and lies down.

"If you two weren't so cute together, I'd be jealous."

Emma says with a smile before lying down herself. She wraps her arms around her wife and son and kisses Regina's cheek before closing her eyes.

Regina wraps her hand around Emma's arm and squeezes.

"I love you."

Twelve years. Twelve years and Emma still smiles every time Regina says that.

"I love you too."

"Too." Daniel mumbles against his mommy's chest with a happy sigh.

"Well, can you all just love each other quietly, I'm trying to sleep!" Emmet yells through the hall.

"Sorry, kiddo!" Emma apologizes to the eleven years old through the closed door.

"Em!" Daniel yells, trying to sit up.

They hear a loud sigh and a blond head pops inside with a grin adorning a face that looks frighteningly likes his ma's.

"Hey, buddy." Chocolate brown eyes lock onto sea green, brothers grinning at each other for almost a minute before Daniel squeals and hides his face in his mommy's chest.

All three of them share a laugh before Emma kisses the top of Regina's head and snuggles closer to her wife and younger son.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Go to sleep." The brunette apologizes to her son.

"It's okay. Good night, guys." He enters the room and kisses both his moms on the cheek and ruffles his brother's hair. "Love you."

"We love you too, kid." Emma mumbles through a yawn. "Night."

"Nite!" Daniel mumbles tiredly.

"Night, buddy." Emmet closes the door and goes back to his room. "I love that little guy." He mumbles to himself, getting on his bed and falling asleep.


End file.
